Secret
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Quick One-Shot for Leorai Week. My art is on my dA under TMNTLovingLeo! Check it out if you like! Rated T for trigger warning. 2012'verse


_Quick One-Shot for Leorai Week! Rated T for trigger warning_

* * *

Leo smiled, running across the rooftops. He was meeting with Karai tonight. He hadn't seen her in weeks!

He landed on their usual meeting rooftop, waiting for her and trying not to look too eager.

He glanced at his T-Phone; she was a few minutes late, but that wasn't strange, as she was probably waiting for a good opportunity to sneak out without her normal combat clothes on.

Leo looked around as he leaned against a wall, crossing his arms. 10 more minutes passed, and worry started to eat at him. As he was about to leave, he heard a rock being kicked from another rooftop and looked to his right. His face brightened for a second as he saw Karai approaching, but it faltered as he saw the deep sadness on her face.

Leo immediately went to her as she landed on the roof, grabbing her biceps gently. "Karai, are you OK? What's with the sweater?"

Karai usually wore a black tank top and leggings with her normal arm guards in case to their meetings, but today she had a large red sweater that was obviously a few sizes too big, if the sleeves hanging a few good inches off her hands were anything to go off. There was a snake on the sweater.

"Just.. Kinda cold, I guess," Karai answered, and Leo immediately knew something was wrong. His keen sense of smell picked up something unusual and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Karai… What's going on? It's really warm tonight," Leo asked lightly, his grip on her biceps tightening slightly.

She winced. "Nothing, Leo. Just a cold, I guess."

Leo sighed lightly, leaning forward and putting his forehead on hers. He then frowned, pulling away. "You're not hot," he retorted.

Karai scowled, trying to break from his hold but failing miserably.

"Stop, Karai. We said no secrets, remember?" he reminded gently; none about themselves, anyway.

Karai's eyes closed, and a tear travelled down her cheek. "Please, Leo…" she sniffed, shaking slightly in his grip.

Leo slowly, making sure she didn't try to break from his grip again, started to lift up her sleeves. Karai sniffed again as he slowly started to reveal the wrappings she always had on her arms under the armguards. Leo looked up at her, then continued.

His eyes widened and he gasped, pulling away.

Karai let a sob out, tears streaming down her makeup-less face.

"K-Karai…" Leo said gently, pulling up her sleeves all the way quickly. They were red and still damp.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Karai sobbed, falling to her knees and pressing the base of her hands to her eyes.

Leo knelt with her, taking her hands from her eyes and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Karai leaned in a bit, seeking his warmth on her suddenly cold lips. Leo obliged, coming forward and capturing her lips with his own in a heated yet comforting kiss. Karai accepted it wholeheartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck carefully. Leo's tongue danced with hers, and when the passionate kiss ended, they were both panting.

Leo swallowed, leaning his forehead on Karai's. "Show me your scars," he requested.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can know how many times you needed me and I wasn't there for you," he said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Karai sniffed, but relented as Leo slowly started to undo her wrappings. Scars riddled her forearms all the way to the elbow; Leo counted 23 on each arm.

"Karai… H-How long…? Why…?"

"Every failed mission…" Karai sobbed, tears starting to flow down her cheeks again. "Not involving you guys, but when I'd mess up a shipment or kill the wrong person o-or get one of my own comrades killed… I put a cut on each arm… One for lack of discipline… and the other for lack of skill…" She sobbed again. "O didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you're react…"

Leo leaned in, kissing her lightly again. "I don't think any less of you, Karai; I hope you know that," Leo soothed gently.

Karai leaned into him, taking in his warmth. "Th-Thanks, Leo…" she smiled lightly.

"Just promise me one thing," Leo requested.

Karai nodded.

Leo planted one more kiss on her lips as they stood. "No more secrets. Please?"

Karai smiled a bit more, holding his hand lovingly. "Deal."

* * *

 _Done! Review, please! And check out my dA to see my other submissions! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
